


A Lesson on Female Anatomy

by LUC1F3R



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Food Kink, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUC1F3R/pseuds/LUC1F3R
Summary: Himuro gives Murasakibara a lesson on the female anatomy, his specimen, you.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader, Himuro Tatsuya/Reader, Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Shyness Meets Lust

**Author's Note:**

> due to wattpad deleting smuts, that i still have access to in my library, i decided to upload here, as this ensures that this work won't be taken down. i don't own anything this is just a reupload due to wattpad and this is from the user ShadesOfLemons.

“[Name], I want you to sit here.” Himuro pointed to the spot between his legs.

The [Hair Color] haired girl just nodded, it wasn't that she wasn't used to this but, with another guy in the room it's awkward, especially when he's on the same bed. Not wanting to question his intentions [Name] made herself comfortable, trying not to touch any unnecessary territory. The second Himuro saw that [Name] was comfortable, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Atsushi, I want you to meet my dear friend [Lastname] [Firstname]." [Name] had a very unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hello [Nick Name]-chin." His voice wasn't what she had expected it to be, it wasn't deep at all.

"Hello Atsushi." Since [Name] wasn't really one to talk, her voice was barely above a whisper, Murasakibara found this cute.

Himuro snuggled his head on [Name]'s neck, she was used to open affection since she had lived in America for so long and knowing that whenever he did this, whatever he had planned out would be pleasurable. Murasakibara just kept looking at [Name], he seemed to be deep in thought, [Name] wondered what he was thinking about.

"Atsushi, is there anything in particular that you don't understand about women?" [Name] was confused of why he would ask something like this.

"Anatomy." As the word left his lips, [Name] couldn't help but blush, what in the world could Tatsuya be planning?

A deep and sexy chuckle could be heard, it was from Himuro, he should've guessed it, even though Murasakibara has an older sister, he wouldn't have gone up to her and ask such personal things, the last time he did, he got slapped. It was good that out of all of Himuro's female friends, he chose [Name], she had always been the most innocent though, she knew that Himuro had a sly and mischievous side but, this took it to another level.

"Look at her body." Himuro unwrapped his arms that were around the waist, [Name] was seriously confused.

"What do you see?" The first thing that his eyes landed on was...

"[Nick Name]-chin has a big chest." The pink hue on her cheeks had darkened deeply. [Name] didn't know exactly what question he was going to ask next until she felt something groping her breasts. Her eyes widened yet at the same time, her breath slowed down a bit, whatever he was doing to her chest made her feel a bit hot and tingly in between her legs.

"Tatsuya, w-what are you d-doing?" Her voice was still soft but it was a bit erotic now, at least to the purple haired giant focusing on Himuro's actions.

"Don't worry [Name], this will all bring pleasure to you." His voice was husky against her ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

Her breath hitched when his right hand slowly traveled down her breasts, to her stomach and leading to the space between her legs. As if by instinct her legs clasped together, Himuro knew that this would happen so, he removed his hand from its spot and then ran both his hands on her legs, to calm her nerves a bit.

"[Name] don't worry, let me make you feel good." The same husky tone as before but, his voice was in a whisper, allowing only the two of them to understand what he said.

Letting his right hand once again touch its previous spot, Himuro made sure to add a bit more pressure this time, [Name] could only let out a small moan. As the seconds went by, so was the pressure applied to her area, all [Name] knew is that when his hand ran up and down that spot, her hips would buck against his hand, and her body became a bit warmer.

His fingers were now on the waist band of her shorts, his lips were on her neck, he used his tongue to accentuate the pleasure. Her mind was on what was happening to her neck, not the fact that he was getting rid of her shorts. Once he successfully got rid of the uneeded piece of clothing, Murasakibara's eyes landed on the wet spot that covered a great part of her panties, his curiosity got the best of him, he decided to run a finger through that spot. His finger was now partly coated in a clear substance, it wasn't until afterwards that he noticed her panties had a cute candy design on them, he giggled.

"[Nick Name]-chin is so cute~" [Name]'s blush darkened in embarrassment.

Her panties weren't needed for now, he was quick to remove them but unlike her shorts, he kept her panties on the bed.

"Atsushi, this is a vagina." The purple haired teen nodded, he knew this but, once he saw [Name]'s he realized how different everything looks in real life compared to what you see in textbooks, he preferred learning visually.

"Now, here-" Himuro pointed to the hood.

"Is the clitoris, it's a very sensitive bundle of nerves, once you touch it, a girl goes crazy, the best way to get this reaction is with hand on hand contact." To demonstrate, he ran two of his fingers on the sensitive area.

"[N. Lastname]-chin, how do you feel?" He saw that her body did react to Himuro's touch, what worried him was that a mewl that had left her lips.

"Don't worry, those noises she makes means she likes this, right [Name]?" All she could was eagerly nod her head.

"Would you look at that Atsushi, [Name] really likes this." Ever since his tongue and lips left her neck, [Name] couldn't help feel a little empty, now that this lips were on her ear, his husky voice echoing through her head, his hands on her most private and sensitive part, she couldn't help but feel lewd, secretly, she liked the treatment he was giving her, and with someone else in the room, watching his and her every move, she felt downright dirty.

Himuro decided to start the real demonstration, softly pushing her hood up and down, rolling it around, using all five fingers to swivel it, he showed several ways to touch a clitoris. Murasakibara's eyes went from her vagina, to her chest, to her face. Once Himuro touched her clitoris, her chest would heave, she would bite her lip, she seemed to be either in pain or in pleasure, he couldn't really tell.

Her facial expression severely changed the second Himuro started rubbing her clitoris, fast. She seemed to be trying to hold in something, she still bit her lip occasionally but for the most part, erotic noises were erupting from her throat. Her hips bucked, her toes curled, her vagina seemed to be wetter than ever, the clear substance spread over her folds. His eyebrows furrowed together, he couldn't really concentrate when he felt blood rushing to his penis, this had happened to him before, and everytime it would go away if he didn't pay attention to it. This time around, seeing [Name]'s body reacting to his friend's touch, hearing her cute wanton moans, and being able to see up this close to this type of thing did something to him.

He propped himself on his elbows, trying to get a better view of what was happening. He wanted to touch her too, something about her wetness made him want to taste it. Himuro saw what his friend was about to do, he smirked and nodded, telling him it was okay. What Murasakibara didn't know is that using his tongue would send her to paradise. He never had experienced an orgasm himself, and that didn't help the fact that when he ran his tongue over the bottom to the top of her vagina, he didn't realize just how good that made her feel.

[Name] was really liking the way Himuro was touching her body, and now with Murasakibara's tongue exploring her delicious treat, she felt like she was in heaven. She was getting the feeling that Himuro liked the way she trembled under his touch, she let him do this to her.

"If you really want to excite her, use your mouth here." He removed his fingers from her clitoris, Murasakibara was quick to follow instructions, he swiped his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves, he did this several times until he decided that he would ask Himuro what to do next.

"Muro-chin, what should I do?" Clearly, Murasakibara was too innocent to understand what was happening so, he would have to use something as an example.

"Think of her clitoris as a peppermint, once you suck on it you taste its flavor, in this case you suck on her clitoris." Murasakibara saw where Himuro was taking this, he did as told.

He wasn't gentle at all, he wanted to see just what her body had to offer. He could easily imagine her clitoris being candy, he switched from sucking on her clitoris, to running his tongue over it, either up and down or, side to side. Her reactions were more than he bargained for, every time he would apply more pressure, she would tremble, moan, and best of all, scream. Oral on a girl did wonders to her body, this was no different for [Name].

His innocence was bliss, whenever he saw that [Name] was breathing hard, biting her lip, moaning, he knew he was doing something right. At times he would use his teeth to tug or bite the sensitive area, Himuro was right it did drive her crazy. He hadn't been at it for too long when she started seeing white spots.

She couldn't hold it in any more, she tugged on his long hair, it was soft. She felt that after all of the attention her body received that something would pop, it didn't feel like it was going to hurt, in fact the total opposite. The second Himuro heard her scream of pure ecstasy, he moved his fingers to her completely wet opening, easily sliding in two of his fingers, middle and ring, moving them in and out, hitting a spot in her, the pace of his fingers was fast. If she thought that the beginning of her orgasm felt good, the addition of Himuro's fingers sliding in and out of her made her feel like she had seen the gates of heaven.

Once she felt her body regained its normal form, she had to catch her breath, what she didn't know was that the boys had plans for what they could potentially do to her body . . .


	2. Naughty Girls Must Be Punished

[Name] had never felt like this before, she never knew what exactly an orgasm was or anything sexual at all, so this to her was just amazing. To the two teenage boys, her cute face while in extreme pleasure, her half naked body, her reactions, just her, made something in them wake up. Himuro knew exactly what this was, Murasakibara on the other hand didn't know what was happening to his lower regions. The tightness in Himuro's pants was becoming unberable, unlike Murasakibara, [Name] had been squirming and moving all over his body, occasionally touching his "private area". 

He wondered if [Name] would pleasure him and his friend, it was only fair that after they had paid so much attention to her body, that she would do the same. He was quick to return to his previous ministrations, though this time around, he wanted to take Murasakibara's place. If her moans and accidental touches could get him this hard then, he could probably climax from just touching her body. Alongside Himuro, Murasakibara wanted to see what she had under her shirt, he knew that her chest was big but, what exactly made it that way? 

Deciphering it was just best to please her now, and then, to take her. He had placed her body so that she was on all fours, her elbows and knees bending in their appropriate ways. With her climax came along; a great amount and pleasure and a heat that pervaded through her body. She felt as if taking off her shirt would cool her down, the thought of two teenage boys seeing her breasts didn't cross her mind, she stood up a bit to make the process easier. 

Both Himuro and Murasakibara looked in awe, no woman they had ever seen in a magazine had her curves, breasts, bottom, legs, or height. Murasakibara thought she was a goddess compared to other women, if Himuro were to hear this, he would be quick to agree. The removal of her shirt helped but, maybe removing her bra could also help? That's exactly what she did, both Himuro and Murasakibara's pupils dilated when they saw just how big her breasts were, bigger than Momoi and Alexandria's for sure. 

"Atsushi I'll take your place for now." Murasakibara was quick to nod, his facial expression didn't really change until [Name] was back into her original position and Himuro's tongue entered her. 

"T-tatsuya!" His name leaving her lips in such an erotic way encouraged him to do more, he most definitely wasn't a virgin, and he was going to use his experience to get her climaxing like there's no tomorrow. 

The teenage giant didn't know what to do so since the back of the bed as occupied by Himuro, the middle by [Name] so, he decided to place himself in the front. The only reason Himuro was eating her out was to lube her up so, taking her virginity wouldn't hurt her or a make the plan a failure. His tongue ran up and down her folds, he took them into his mouth and used his teeth to bite them a bit, while he was tasting her, his hands firmly gripped her ass in order to keep balance. Using this to his advantage, he would slap her butt, her flushed face only made him want to ravish her. 

Once he felt her loosening up, he removed his hand from her ass but not before slapping her bottom once more earning a small almost inaudible moan from her. He took two of his fingers, slowly letting them run in between the skin that separates both of her openings, increasing the speed and then decreasing the speed just to tease her, when he saw she was wet enough, he entered the tip of his fingers on her main opening, both of his fingers entered with ease, he moved his body so it would seem like he was going to take her from behind, which he was but, not yet. Once his body was over hers, he neared his mouth to her ear, like he had done once before. 

"You really are dirty, letting me touch you in such lewd ways, you dirty and sinful girl, you know sluts should be punished." Slut? What did that mean, she took it as a bad thing but then again, she was sure that whatever he was doing her body right now was lewd. 

She felt his fingers slide out of her opening, leaving her feeling empty. 

"Why did you take them out?" [Name]'s voice was still as soft as ever, if you paid close attention, you could hear a hint of desperation in her words. 

"Just as I said, you really are a slut." The words hit her, she remembered hearing the word frequently while she was in America, she also remembered it only being used on girls, they would all seem so sad after hearing that word. 

"Is that bad?" He chuckled, of course she would ask this. 

"Oh yes, it's incredibly bad, and that's why I'm going to punish you." She swallowed hard, was the punishment going to hurt? That's when she heard a zipper. Himuro wanted to remove his pants as quickly as possible, his erection was killing him, he needed to release or else he was sure to go crazy. 

He gripped onto [Name]'s hair, it hurt for her but, her moan of pain could be easily mistaken for one of pleasure. Himuro was still fully aware of Murasakibara's presence, he had made eye contact with him as if telling him to look at what was about to happen. 

"Atsushi, I'm sure your fully aware that mouths aren't just for eating food, in your case, it's tasting a girl but for [Name] it's a bit different." Murasakibara easily comprehended what his friend was saying but, the second he saw him removing his boxers, he could only blush. 

No he wasn't sexually interested in men, the reason he blushed as because he knew exactly what Himuro was about to do. Murasakibara was innocent though, he was only a tad bit tainted. He had seen something like this before thanks to Aomine, he wasn't sure what it was called but he didn't need to know the name to know the purpose. He gulped hard, was Himuro really willing to do this to [Name]? 

"[Name], do you know what this is called?" He was only being sarcastic, she should at least know what a p- 

"No." Her flushed face had settled so it was occupying her cheeks, the hue of her cheeks darkened after she answered his question. 

"Penis." She repeated the word to herself as if it was foreign. 

"I want you to kiss it." She was quick to nod in approval, she wondered what would happen if you touch a guy's thing. 

She licked her lips at the sight of his penis, she had only briefly seen them in her textbook, she never really paid attention to what it actually was. She had placed butterfly kisses on it, a total of seven from bottom to top, compared to the textbook's illustration, the size difference was big. The second she reached the tip of his penis, she licked it, she thought if it was okay to do it to a girls' then it should be okay to do it to a guys'. 

"Lick it." His tone went from sarcastic to serious after what she had done to his area. 

She complied to his request, this time around she started from the top, she swiveled her tongue around it, she wanted to do more than just lick it, she wanted to touch it, taste it, make it react to her touch. She could feel that the space between her legs became hot and tingly again, how badly she wanted to touch it was just as bad as Himuro needed his release. 

A low moan came out from Himuro, out of curiosity [Name] sucked on the tip, her teeth lightly grazing over it, for a beginner she sure was gifted. Her eyes moved from focusing on helping him release to looking up at him, her gaze went from innocent to lustful in a blink of an eye. 

Watching the scene unravel, Murasakibara felt left out, that's when he remembered that this whole thing was about the female anatomy, he didn't forget what Himuro told him about the clitoris. He scooted closer to [Name], to the point where he could see her wet folds, he took one of his middle fingers and lightly touched her clitoris. In order for him to get a response from her body, he would would have to be a bit forceful, applying pressure to that spot made her hips buck. It was just like last time, this time he wanted to make her cum, by himself, making her orgasm last longer, and making it far more pleasurable than the first time. 

"Ah, A-atsushi~" Her voice faltered, feeling the pressure added to her sensitive bundle of nerves made her feel full again. She really didn't want to let her voice be heard, she felt as if her moans were disgraceful, those sounds the pleasure was producing made her feel weird. Unlike her, both Himuro and Murasakibara liked her moans, those sounds made the whole experience even better. 

He was determined to make her cum, just like his friend did a while ago, he slid in two fingers, he felt like this wasn't enough so, he added another one. [Name] had stopped sucking on the tip of Himuro's penis, the expansion of her hole hurt, not that is was unbearable but, it would take a couple a seconds to get used to. The second Murasakibara started moving all three fingers in and out, [Name] moaned, it was the most audible moan she had produced, excluding the orgasm earlier. 

"Hmmm, t-that-t's go-od~" She liked the feeling of his fingers inside her, they were long, big, and his technique was perfect. 

Murasakibara liked the sound of this, he increased the pace of his fingers gradually, every time his fingers would thrust back in, he would go faster. At times [Name] would try to hide her moans, once this happened, the sound reverberated on Himuro's penis, it made his release want to come faster. 

"If you don't want us to hear you then, take it all in." His tone went back to the one that made her shiver in delight, it was deep and lustful. 

He removed her hair from its ponytail, grabbing a handful of her long and soft [Hair Color] locks, he edged her to take him him deeper, if possible, all of him. He managed to make her take it all in, he looked at her face this time, she didn't seem to be struggling.

"Do you have a gag reflex?" His voice was a bit strained from the utmost pleasure he was receiving, [Name] went back up and shook her head softly, as if saying no. 

This was going to be very useful...


	3. Innocence Officially Taken

"Look at me." His voice didn't falter, he seemed so serious, [Name] could possibly cry at this point, did she do something wrong? 

"Use your tongue more." She didn't want to displease him, she went back up to the tip, sucking on the sides of it, licking his shaft in all directions. 

"That's not what I meant [Nick Name]-chan." [Nick Name]-chan? What's with the nickname all of a sudden? What could he possibly mean?

She wanted to test this out for herself, dragging her bottom lip from the bottom to the top of his penis, she really wanted to take all of him in her mouth again. She did just that, her hands went from the bed to his thighs, she slid them from his inner thighs, to his pelvis, letting her more dominant hand wrap around him. She was gentle, bending it back a bit, she looked up at him, he seemed to be surprised. 

"Tatsuya, does t-this feel go-od?' Her soft voice and slightly erotic tone made him even harder, he had never been this turned by a female, especially one who's a virgin. 

"A-amazing." He seemed to soften up a bit, his gaze went from a harsh one, to a pleased one. 

She must have done something right, she bent his shaft a bit more, to get a clear view, of her prize. Murasakibara's fingers were also driving her crazy at this point, her actions were somewhat sloppy, like the kisses she had placed on him, eight this time. She couldn't wait to devour him completely, this time she knew exactly what she was going to do. 

"I hope you enjoy this." Seductive, that's the one word he could use to describe the sound of her voice. 

He looked into her eyes, they weren't the same, her eyes were fixated on his face, occasionally looking back down at his penis, softly biting her bottom lip, she licked her plump and oh so kissable lips. She was slow, teasing him, she didn't know this, he didn't mind, he liked it. Her teeth would softly bite his foreskin, taking it to her mouth, sucking on it, she let go of it and proceeded to taste him once again. She honestly loved having him inside of her mouth, the sounds that her mouth created, they were heaven, he was at his limit. 

No climax yet but, her soft hands were pumping him, her parted lips swirling around his tip, this time around their was a clear substance that was coming out from there. Curious, she licked from the top half of his shaft to the tip, the place where the substance was, it didn't really have much of a taste. She removed her hand from him and place them on both sides of his pelvis, her mouth was open just enough to take him in, and just enough for him to feel the hot, wet, throat that was engulfing him. 

The teenage boy who was working on her insides wanted to spice things up a bit, he removed his fingers from her loose and wet hole, seeing how that clear substance once again covered his fingers, the emptiness that filled her insides once again caused her to moan in disappointment, the sound pleased Himuro. 

"Dirty little slut-" His hand raised up and slapped her ass, hard, it left a dark shade of pink on her right butt cheek. 

"You don't feel satisfied unless your cute little cunt is being fucked." He had never used this kind of language around her, or at all. 

"Even more by just fingers, I should just fucking take you right now, I bet you'd love to be fucked hard." She stopped sucking, his hand had harshly pulled her hair, with a small pop noise, her mouth had completely left his shaft. 

"Are you ready to be fucked, like the slut you are." His harsh, serious, and seductive tone made his words lewd, not hurtful. 

"T-tatsuya." That's the last thing she said before she found her ass raised up, her hands gripping the bed sheets, and something inside of the hole that Murasakibara's fingers were once inside of. 

She could feel that his penis was now inside of her, it hurt, badly. Compared to the third finger, this wasn't something she could get used to easily, it would take a while. 

"I-it hurt-ts." He could sense her discomfort, he wasn't going to be gentle at all, he harshly slapped the already pink butt cheek, it was now completely a beautiful dark rose color, at least in his opinion. 

His hands were on her ass, kneading it, this eased the pain of the slap and the tearing, she could feel her already well lubricated sex become even more humid. Yes, humid; not only was it wet but it was warm, Murasakibara's fingers had spread her out nicely, he could feel her walls clench around him. 

"Muro-chin, [Nick Name]-chin, I'm back." He walked in holding a bottle of chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, and a can of whipped cream. 

"We are going to feast on you." Himuro held onto her hips, his tongue licked the arch of her back, it felt so good. 

Murasakibara saw that he had missed a lot from his trip to the refrigerator, he didn't mind, it just meant that this time, [Name] would be pleasing him. He removed his sweater, [Name]'s eyes wanders to his torso, she was still slightly in pain. He took off his shirt, his pants, and socks, leaving him only in boxers. The sight of the almost fully naked male made her mouth water, she licked her lips, making sure to look at him, her body language was telling him to get on the bed. 

"A-atsushi, come here, please." The last word was full of desperation, he couldn't help but want to jump on the bed and let her do as she pleased. 

He grabbed the bottles, opening them, as he approached her, he couldn't help but feel excited, he would be pleased this time, by her. He made himself comfortable in the unoccupied spot of the bed, what she had planned out for him could wait, he was going to enjoy his meal. 

"Open up wide [Nick Name]-chin~" She thought that he was going to be inside her mouth, which is partly true, but instead of seeing his penis, she saw that he was filling her mouth with chocolate, caramel, and whip cream. 

"Thanks for the meal~" He unclasped his hands from thanking God for this delicious meal, he placed both of his hands on each side of her face, leaning in, he let his mouth do the work. 

Sadly enough, this was [Name]'s first kiss, the anticipation, the adrenaline rush, the butterflies in her stomach were just a small part of the thrill that she felt the second their mouths connected. He was surprisingly good with his tongue, the kiss became far more heated once Himuro started thrusting. 

"Soften her up for me because, I'm not letting her go easy." He gripped her left hip with his right hand, and her right hip with his left hand, sure they were crossed but, this position made it easier for him to bang into her mercilessly, he was going to make her beg for release. 

His thrusts started off slow and simple, as the seconds past, she could feel him entering her and then leaving her faster than she could yell; Faster! Harder! Oh god yes! Murasakibara had to get on her level, the pleasure of Himuro's thrusts and the exchange of sweets were making her legs tremble, her heart beat fast, she could see white spots forming in her vision. She placed her hands on Murasakibara's face just as he did to her, the heat that formed on her body was becoming unbearable, she could feel that her long [Hair Color] hair was sticking to her back, the sweat forming on her body, she could collapse at any moment. 

Innocence is bliss, well this statement can't be used for her anymore, Himuro was right, she is a dirty, sinful girl, she is a slut, she loved to be fucked hard, he had flipped her completely. Lips still attached, she in a couple of seconds had Murasakibara on his back, Himuro's thrusts were inhuman, this position really turned her into a lewd girl, every time his sack would painfully hit her clitoris, she would moan into Murasakibara's mouth. 

"I-I'm almost there!" At this point, Himuro managed to hit that spot, she felt somewhat light-headed. 

Himuro was panting, moaning, he was a wreak, she was so tight around him, he managed to hold off his climax to make the final blow more pleasurable, but now that she had clenched around his length so painfully tight, he had to unwind. He hit that spot twice more, to signal his release, he grabbed onto her ass, he had never had his climax hit him this hard, his facial expression made him seem angry and not like he was experiencing an orgasm. Out of all the women he had fucked, this one was by far the most remarkable. 

Seeing her pink cheeks turned him on, he had slapped both of them once again, simultaneously, this is when she lost it. She had squeezed him, her insides were practically helping him release his seed inside of her. He had plans for what he could do once she saw her cum filled pussy, the thoughts were running through his head so fast that he couldn't help but just lie down for a moment to recollect himself. 

He pulled out of her, his penis wasn't twitching anymore, he had released everything inside of her, he could feel the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead slide down his face, he was a mess right now, but compared to [Name], his state was nothing. She had collapsed on Murasakibara's chest, panting, she seemed to be trying to catch her breath, she couldn't think straight, all she could feel was the pleasure pervading her whole body, from head to toe, she could say that these twenty-five seconds of her life were the most pleasurable. 

"Atsushi, I think I-it's your t-turn." Himuro was still trying to compose himself, Murasakibara nodded, he was going to enjoy this...


	4. Sweets & Toys Equal Pleasure

[Name]'s body was still shivering from the orgasm, her head was raised enough so that Murasakibara could see her beautiful face. He was quick to grab her again, the taste of the chocolate, caramel and whip cream were still present in her mouth but this time around, her lips tasted like something he just couldn't get enough of. Heaven, that was the word, her plump lips were soft, they were sensitive, the color of her lips were now a vibrant pink. Her mess of a state didn't help the situation, at this point, she was putty in his hands, she could care less of what could happen from now own, her intentional desires and needs were met.

His lips traveled from her lips, to her neck, his tongue had swiped over a spot, a breathless moan had left her lips, he had permanently attached his lips on that spot. He would either suck on it, or he would place small kisses, after a while of paying attention to her neck he saw that a dark and practically maroon mark was left there. He had claimed his territory without even knowing it, he was greedy, he wanted more, the slight mix of saltiness and sweetness, the taste of her skin, he loved it.

Once his eyes were focused on her chest, he became an infant, his inner child came out. Besides this, his instincts kicked in, his thumbs were on her nipples, they were soft, they seemed so delectable, he wanted, no he needed a taste of them too. The second his lips were attacking her soft nubs, the juices that were inside her started dripping, she could feel the warm liquid running down her thigh. [Name] didn't really pay attention to the mix of Himuro's and her's juices dripping out of her hot and wet tunnel, she had her right hand gripping Murasakibara's hair, this encouraged him to do more, to do better, to make her feel better.

He had trailed kisses from her bombshell breasts to her stomach, he took his time, he wasn't in a rush. He had seen that her vagina was no longer full, he had run three fingers down her thighs, his fingers were now coated in white. [Name] had opened her mouth, from the other side of the bed she could see Himuro's eyes widening at the sight. The three fingers that were coated with cum were being sucked on, licked, she treasured the tangy taste of herself with another mans semen, it was a bit bitter, yet deliciously sweet. Both of the boys could see the lump in her throat when she swallowed, it disappeared afterwards, her gaze was fixated on the now incredibly turned on Murasakibara.

Her back was now on the bed, the giant teenager's tongue was now licking her wet folds, he could see that her clitoris was swollen, it didn't look like it needed medical attention, it looked like it needed sexual attention. He curiously bit it, earning a surprised moan from [Name], the pleasure overtook the pain, he wanted to have a complete meal. He had edged her forward at first, taking this into his own hands, her legs were now over his shoulders, he had a clear view of her tasty little pussy. His mouth was seriously "attacking" her clitoris, she loved the feeling of his teeth biting her sensitive bundle of nerves, at this point she was once again gripping the bed sheets.

Although she liked the feel of her clitoris being punished, she also wanted to be filled again, she had stopped him, flipping him on his back again, she was quick to remove his boxers, they were the one thing separating her from his delicious treat. Once she saw just how big it was, she gulped hard, if she thought Himuro was big, Murasakibara was a gargantuan, this wouldn't even be considered a penis, it was a big, thick, and all around irresistible cock.

"[Nick Name]-chin, what are you doing?~" His words were playful, and teasing, he saw the desperation in her eyes, the look was all too familiar.

She didn't even bother to think of lubricating him first, she was crawling over to his body, every time she would steal a glance at his cock, his breath would hitch.

"[Name] you should prepare yourself, he isn't any easy task." Himuro's words rang through her head.

"Lead me." Those were the only words Murasakibara needed to hear, his large hands were gripping her hair, leading her closer to his treat.

Himuro had come prepared for this, he had managed to get off of the bed, walking out of the room, down the stairs, and into the entrance of the house, he had several things packed in his bag for this special event. He put the bag over his shoulder, he ran his long fingers through his slightly sweaty hair, what he had done to her was just the start of what could potentially be a screaming [Name], well screaming in pure ecstasy. The door was still open, he could only chuckle to himself, the scene that lay before him wasn't what he expected, Murasakibara was far more gentle on her when it came to blowjobs.

Unzipping the bag, he had taken out a bottle of lube, saliva wouldn't do the job this time, opening the bottle he had walked over to [Name], placing himself behind her, he had wrapped his hands around his waist, trailing kisses from her neck to collarbone. This had worked, he may not be gentle on her, but this didn't mean he wanted her to think that this could be painful, he really did want her to feel good.

"[Name]-" she looked at him with a mix of curious and lustful eyes, what was that in his hand?

"Put some of this on his penis, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, sweetie." Taking it from him, she had drizzled it on Murasakibara's cock, seeing that it wasn't fully coated, she pumped him a couple of times to spread the oil around his thick shaft.  
"Now , you can have him inside of you." He lead her, her womanhood was pressing against Murasakibara's shaft, letting his almost fully erect length enter her, it was a bit painful, he was huge.

She forced herself to manage to get his huge shaft into her little hole, for Murasakibara this was heaven. Himuro had taken out one more thing, he had wrapped something around one of her legs, there was also this little plastic oval hanging from it. He had placed it on her clitoris, it somehow stuck to it, it wasn't until she saw the control, it wasn't until after that he had pressed a button, that she felt the tingling sensation on her clitoris.

"Go ahead [Name], it won't hurt." Himuro had placed himself in a farther corner of the bed, letting the two have their fun.

Murasakibara was the one to help her out, he had placed his hands on her thighs, making her move up and down on him, the rhythm was slow and gentle.

"Ah!" This was start of several screams, this happened the second Himuro had bumped up the level of pressure of the toy.

Her hands were on Murasakibara's chest, the rhythm of the two had sped up, his hands were still on her thighs, he had moved them up to her hips, at this rate, Himuro could clearly see her other entrance, it was just so inviting, it wouldn't hurt to help them, you know what they say, the more, the merrier. He had come closer to her body, luckily his friends's legs were spread out so, he could have his way with her too.

He placed some of the oil on his long fingers, [Name] could feel something circling her other hole, his finger would almost slide in to it, he was teasing her to get the full extent of a reaction from her. He let his middle finger slide in first, it felt weird for [Name], he had added some more the oil, not onto his fingers, but on the hole he was going to fill. She felt another finger slide into that hole, the movements of Himuro and Murasakibara were against each other, while Himuro's fingers would slide out, Murasakibara's cock would slide in.

This pattern went on for what seemed forever, it was incredibly pleasurable, Himuro's fingers, Murasakibara's cock, and the toy that was working on her clitoris, she could feel her hips moving on their own. Her back had gone down, Himuro had a clear view of her ass, he stuck another finger inside of her.

"God T-tatsuya!" He liked the sound of that, yet at the same time Murasakibara wanted to hear her scream his name too.

Murasakibara's movements were becoming harsher, faster, he was literally penetrating into her her, Himuro could see his friend's actions, he had slapped her ass once more, twice, three times.

"Remember sluts are to be punished, prepare yourself, it's not just going to be him anymore." He had placed some of the lube on his penis, coating his shaft with the oil, his fingers were out of her asshole, and this time, it was his penis filling her up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" At this point, this was all she could say, double penetration, something she never knew she would experience, her screams were drowned when Murasakibara had removed his hands hands from her hips, getting some of the caramel.

He had drizzled some on her tongue, more than necessary, the caramel went from her mouth down her neck and full chest, he went back to feasting on her breasts, the pressure of the toy was now bumped up to the level below maximum, she could feel her hips once again move by themselves.

"[Name], don't forget that there's two of us this time, enjoy the ride." Himuro was edging her to scream once more, those screams that made her toes curl in pleasure, she could feel the heat spreading through her body once again, Himuro's hand was wrapped around her hair.

The force and grip he had on her hair moved her his way but with the teenager pounding into her pussy, the one eating off of her breasts was applying more pressure so he wouldn't lose his part in this. The pain, the pleasure, she loved the feeling of being dominated, and with two men, she swore she could handle more, maybe having another one in the mouth. Their shaft's were spreading her out, she wanted to be spread out more, she loved being treated like a slut, having two men pound into her, the feeling was just so good.

"Harder!" They complied to her wish, increasing the pressure of their thrusts, she could feel that her legs were becoming numb...


	5. Double The Trouble & Triple The Fun

It wasn't the numbness that had spread over the nerves inside of her legs that made her have to hold onto something, alongside the penetration of both of her holes, came the overwhelming feeling that pervaded through her and made her body spasm in ecstasy. She swore she could see the stars, the gates of heaven, or was her vision fooling her? This feeling left her mouth agape, her vocal cords more active than ever, her hips to harshly move with the movement of the two hormonal teenage boys, her body and mindset a total wreak, but one that she didn't mind.

Her screams were making the boys excited, they had plenty of their stamina left, and they were planning on using it. One's pace would increase and one's would decrease, they teased her to no end. She couldn't hold in the feeling, the coil unwrapped itself, the familiar feeling washing over her body. The last powerful, pleasurable, toe curling scream left her open mouth, leaving the two working on her body satisfied with they'd done but, that doesn't mean they were going to stop now. Until their bodies couldn't function properly, until they couldn't move a single muscle, they wouldn't stop pleasuring her, they didn't want this day to end. 

She was just enjoying this treatment, their pace's were equally as harsh, fast, and satisfying. As one would deliciously slam inside of her probably bruised hole, the other would slide out, preparing her for the thrust that came after that action. The pulling of her hair stopped her from collapsing right then and there. She could feel Himuro's hot breath dangerously near her ear, he hadn't said anything insultingly sexy to her in a while, it would take a while before he would do that again. His jaw was clenched, holding his his grunts of pleasure and moans, he was more focused on 'messing her up', than pleasing himself. 

The person that was destroying her back entrance was also enjoying this, her reactions, the scent of sex in the air, the screams that echoed through the room, if he could have it his way, only his way, she would have already become his little 'pet'. He was a completely different person in the bedroom, his mature façade faded, he was one of the two masters and she was their slave. Her punishment; multiple and brutal orgasms. 

He wanted to 'talk to her' so badly, but with the feeling of her insides clenching around his length, all that would leave his lips would be sexy and deep grunts. His grip on her hair was harder now, giving his friend the cue to stop. Thanks to the force of gravity, her back was on his chest, she was panting, trying to get oxygen to breath in. He on the other hand, was breathing softly. When he tore his friend's and her's sexes apart from each other, the fulfilling feeling left for both of them, well mostly for her. 

Murasakibara was still as erect as ever, it was obvious, from her current position, she could still see the tip of penis up in the air. Her eyes were half lidded, her flappy lips and dirty chamber were most definitely hurting from the harsh treatment. Hissing from the pain, she could feel her body being picked up fragilely as if she were a porcelain doll.  
Himuro took this small span of time to place himself closer to the front of the bed. As her body neared him, he opened his legs, they were open enough so that she could comfortably sit down, with the exception of his erect penis in between her cheeks, not inside of them. 

Himuro would have this round for his amusement, he was going to make sure that she cumming hard and screaming. 

"[Name], how much do you like sex?" She knew what this was, the dirty act she had just done with two men. 

"A-a lot." [Name] wasn't going to lie, the feeling of having something hot and hard filling her up and spreading her out was incredible. 

"That's good." It wasn't until then that she realized that the toy was still on her clitoris, she could feel his finger entering her hole again. 

"No matter how many times you get pounded into, or how big we are, you're still as tight as ever, or are you doing this on purpose?" Despite having a cock feverishly ravish her pussy, her insides were sucking his finger up and massaging his finger. 

That finger had slipped out her easily, he had plans on what he could do now but after having a feel of her tight and hot ass, he would let his friend enjoy himself. Murasakibara loved the feeling of her humid tightness around his cock, he still wanted to feel that, to hear her moans and mewls, especially her sexy screams. He moved himself closer to her body, seeing her cute little cunt, he wanted that piece of her all for himself, he was going to get what he wanted. Placing his tip inside of her, he was going to prep her this time, with his words and actions, he wanted to see her face when she came again, feel her become even tighter. 

"[Nick Name]-chin, Muro-chin is right, you do deserve to be punished." That's when he rammed his length inside of her, a small of scream of surprise and pleasure emitted from [Name]. 

"Muro-chin, maximum on the toy." Seeing his friend's sudden change of heart was good. Thankfully the control wasn't too far, grabbing it he let his thumb push up the plastic piece, the pressure now on her clitoris was twice as pleasurable. 

Sexy screams, the slapping of skin, the creaking bed, and deep grunts were the only things that could be heard, the three of them at this point couldn't give a damn if the neighbors heard this. For [Name], the feeling of the pressure on her clitoris and her pussy being rammed into was the best, she wanted her other hole to be punished again. She knew she would have to wait, but for now, she would just enjoy being pounded into. 

"A-atsushi! Yes!" He had carelessly lost control of 'punishing' her hole, he had hit something deep inside of her, he could feel her already incredibly tight hole become even tighter. 

A couple more thrusts deep in that spot caused her body to rile up again, he didn't know just how good he was making her feel, his brutality and beginners luck were a great combination. Instead of pumping into her a couple more times, he slid out of her, trying to be as fast as possible, he placed his head in between her legs, preparing himself for the divine treat that was going to come out of her. Mouth open and attached to her complete wetness, he could feel her hips buck against his mouth, the liquid he had been waiting for was going to come once again, this was his favorite part. 

The taste of her love juices was better than any candy he had ever tasted, it was unique in its own way, being a mix of [Favorite Flavor] and honey, he could possibly just eat her out all day. Himuro just laughed to himself, Murasakibara was a beast when it came to fucking her, and what for? In the end, all his friend wanted was her delicious and one-of-a-kind juices, he couldn't blame him, the feel and taste of a virgin woman was beyond any man's dream. A thought popped into the giant teen's mind, it would result in less work for him but, equal pleasure for both of them. 

When he felt that no more of her forbidden fruit was going to release its delicious juices, he removed his mouth from her vagina, letting himself rest on his back. 

"[Nick Name]-chin, let me taste you~" What happened to the beast? Seeing she would have to get up and onto his mouth, she balanced herself after experiencing two mind blowing orgasms. 

She made sure that Himuro could see her, after all, he deserved something after patiently waiting for his friend to please himself. His hands were firmly placed on her hips to help himself feast on her tasty little pussy. Her face beautifully contorted into one of pleasure, her hands on her breasts, the small traces of caramel giving her body a glowing and Amber aura, the sight was more than enough for Himuro. 

"Tatsuya~Please enjoy the view." Her hands were fondling her own breasts, occasionally she would tweak her nipples, a moan would escape from her plump pink lips, edging him to touch her. 

She stopped her 'show' for a brief moment, removing the toy from her clitoris, taking off the piece of Velcro that was around her leg, she bucked her hips harder onto the awaiting male's mouth. She had picked up so much 'dirty language' from Himuro that she figured she would use it. 

"Did you see what this did to me? It turned me into a filthy, sinful, dirty girl who deserves to have her tight little pussy punished." His eyes widened in amusement, he liked the sexy and needy tone of her voice, her words were music to his ears. 

What had he done to deserve something so magnificent? He had always had his eye on [Name], it was usually to watch out for her but now, that he had completely changed her persona, she went from innocent to sultry. The sight that lay before him was also something that would be imprinted in his mind forever, her hips moving themselves with the flow of his friend's mouth, her head thrown back in pleasure, her beautiful chest bouncing ever so slightly. 

He wanted her to come now so he could have his way with her, she didn't know just how well her words turned him on. Both men were still erect, their hormones were all over the place, Murasakibara was just enjoying the taste of her delicious treat while Himuro was listening closely to her teasing and seductive words. It wasn't too far into the whole 'dirty talking' thing when she started losing her cool, the effect of Murasakibara's wet appendage on her forbidden fruit was starting to make her body feel hotter and hotter. 

A few careless moans and small screams would shamelessy echoe through the room, she had stopped working on her breasts and placed both hands on the bed. Her eyes were half lidded from the pleasure, she could only now open her mouth to scream or moan. She bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress the lovely voice she had. The more she tried to stop her voice from seeping through her beautiful lips, the more force the teenage male under her used to get her to make those cute and sexy noises again. 

"Ah! Ah! Yes!" His mouth was still working on her 'wet area', she was so close to reaching her climax, her eyes were fixated on Himuro's face, seeing him smirk, she knew he had something more for her. 

The tasty delicacy Murasakibara was feasting on was now far from an appetizer, he had gotten to the main course. His mouth was practically kissing her 'nether lips', her womanhood had become far more heated and she going to unwind. Her eyes rolled back, her back arched, she screamed, her juices were leaking out into the 'hungry' boy's mouth. He of course wanted more but, two orgasms from cunninlingus were more than enough, at least for now. 

His 'kisses' on her 'lips' made the final outcome so much better. The male watching the scene unfold before his very eyes was smirking, seeing her body collapse from the utmost pleasure she was feeling. Her elbows were on the bed, her mouth was so close to Himuro's penis, he could feel her hot breath near his shaft, if it weren't for his patience, she would already be engulfing him again...


	6. A Short & Sweet Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is the last chapter and if you enjoyed this smut you can go to wattpad under the handle ShadesOfLemons to check out more of their works, as they're still up.

From her point of view, she could clearly see the can of whip cream a mere couple of inches from her grasp, she had several ideas. In a matter of seconds her left hand was wrapped around the cold can of deliciousness, a smirk lay on her lips. Lifting her lower half a bit, she let her thumb press the button that released the whipped treat onto her wet nether lips, from the tip top of her succulent clitoris to the very end of her deliciously wet pussy, she could see that the tall male under her eyes widen at the sight, he licked his lips in anticipation. 

"Enjoy the treat sweetie. I'm going to enjoy mine." Her hips lowered, her sweet pussy was ready for the purple haired teen, his wet appendage swiping over the mix of [Name]'s cum, whip cream and best of all, the taste of her sweet skin. 

Her beautiful lust filled [Eye Color] eyes were wandering around the ebony haired teen's handsome face that was patiently waiting for his turn. 

"Tatsuya, I see you've been a really good boy. You've been so patient, and now, you're going to be rewarded." Himuro honestly never thought he was going to hear those words from her. He could feel his already hard cock, twitch in excitement. 

[Name] rolled her hips, her eyes just like a lion's, predatory, this time around the roles switched, she was the predator and he was the prey. Her thoughts were consumed with lust for a certain male. 

"Tatsuya." The way his name rolled off her tongue made him wonder what she had store for him. He could see that her left hand, the one that was wrapped around the can of whip cream, was moving closer and closer to his erect penis. Small moans left her perfect lips and so did a sexy and feminine chuckle, her thumb harshly pressed on the can's button releasing the white, whipped, cold, delicious treat onto the raven haired male's erect length. 

"Oh Tatsuya." He could only look at her in awe, never in his life had he ever thought of this female as a sexy woman. How did he miss this? Was it her initial innocence? Was she feigning it? 

"Do you know?" Her predatory gaze made his muscles stiff, never had she looked so fierce, her long, silky [Hair Color] hair, her beautiful [Eye Color] eyes, her soft [Skin Color] skin, her beautiful luscious vibrant pink lips, her bombshell breasts, her supple butt, her curves, just everything thing about her made his hormones rile up, he needed her badly. 

"How much I think of you?' He shook his head. Her smirk grew wider. 

"Far too much." Her lips were now wrapped around the tip of his penis, she could literally feel just how hard he was, she was going to make this a mind blowing experience for him. 

She sucked on his tip harshly, making him in groan, the more she sucked, the more she wanted to taste him with the sweetness of the whip cream. She released the can from her grip, her cold left hand was now on his thigh, he hissed at the sudden change of temperature. Her right hand quickly followed. She stopped sucking on the tip, her warm mouth and lips left his erect length, she looked at him in the eyes.

"Do you want me to take you all in?" Himuro could only nod eagerly, he desperately needed his release. 

"That's what I thought." Those were the last words he had heard from her beautiful, luscious rose lips before she engulfed him again. 

The day and night was spent embracing lust, oh just how much more lewd can this get? 

THE END


End file.
